Nunca te olvide
by Sere CHiba
Summary: Serena y Darien se han criado juntos desde niños, ya que viven en la misma casa. ¿que ocurre entre ellos? Seiya esta muy presente en esta historia
1. Chapter 1

**"Nunca te olvide"**

Prólogo 

Kenji Tsukino y Alexander Chiba son amigos desde la infancia, ambos viven en uno de los barrios más modestos de Jubban, sus familias no tienen mucho dinero, por eso siempre se han ayudado mutuamente y compartido todo.

Cuando entraron al instituto conocieron a Ikuko Kaoru y Gea Liandorf, ellas viven en el mismo barrio que los muchachos. Kenji y Alexander simpatizaron pronto con las muchachas, se hicieron muy amigos, pero poco a poco, lo que empezó como una bonita amistad, fue dando paso a un sentimiento mucho más grande, que es el amor.

Kenji se enamoro de Ikuko y viceversa, mientras que Alexander se enamoro de Gea. Al terminar la enseñanza gratuita, y no poder ingresar en la Universidad porque no podían permitírselo por el coste económico que suponía, se pusieron a trabajar.

Kenji trabajaba de fotógrafo en una tienda fotográfica, trabaja mucho pero el salario era mas bien poco, Alexander trabajaba en una empresa como informático y a pesar de ser dominar muy bien los ordenadores , como no poseía ningún titulo, le explotaban a cambio de cuatro perras gordas. Ikuko y Gea eran dependientas de ropa.

Ambas parejas querían casarse y formar un hogar, pero había un problema la mayoría de las casas estaban por encima de sus posibilidades. Así que decidieron comprar una sola casa donde vivirían los 4

XxXxXx

Años mas tarde 

La familia Chiba tenia un hijo llamado Darien de 3 años y la familia Tsukino una preciosa hija de dos meses llamada Serena. Para poder cuidar bien de los niños cada semana las madres alternaban los turnos de mañana y tarde, ya que no podían permitirse dejar de trabajar.

XxXxXx

Con el paso de los años, Darien y Serena se habían hecho muy amigos, Darien la ayudaba, la cuidaba y la protegía, por supuesto no llevaba nada bien que muchos de sus compañeros mirasen tanto a su "Odango" y es que Serena con apenas 14 años era toda una hermosura, un largo cabello rubio, lo llevaba peinado en dos graciosas coletitas, profundos ojos azules claros, nariz chiquitina y labios finos. Tenia buen cuerpo, estaba delgadita, a comparación con las compañeras de su clase, su pecho estaba en pleno desarrollo, y esto hacia que se acomplejase, ya que se sentía diferente. Tenia un trasero envidiable y unas piernas largas y delgadas. Pero no solo su físico atraía a los chicos era agradable, dulce y cariñosa con las personas. Tenia una voz muy dulce. Era una estudiante aplicada y en la casa colaboraba en todo lo que podía. Serena se había enamorado perdidamente de Darien, pero no se atrevía a decírselo, porque para el solo era una "niña" o peor aun como una hermana.

Darien Chiba a sus 17 años, era un chico muy atractivo, cabellera negra, unos profundos ojos azules oscuros, es alto y cuerpo atlético. Es un excelente alumno, él numero 1 de su clase. Además es el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Es un excelente muchacho. Con todas estas cualidades la mayoría de las chicas del instituto están detrás de el, pero a el no le interesa de momento estar con nadie.

XxXxXx

_En la estación de tren ( se van de vacaciones)_

Alexander: Darien vamos a facturar el equipaje, ir yendo hacia la zona de embarque.

Ikuko: vigila a Serena, que no se pierda.

Serena (algo enojada): Mamá ya no soy una niña, no necesito que me vigile.

Darien: Tranquila Ikuko, me encargo de ella.

Serena miro con enojo al chico, ¿por qué me ve él me ve como una niña y no como la mujer en la que me estoy convirtiendo? pensaba la rubia.

Darien la toma de la mano y la llevo hasta la puerta de embarque. Ante este gesto ella sonrió.

Darien: ¿Tienes ganas de ir a la playa?

Serena: Si después del curso, tengo ganas de relajarme en la playa, además ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta el mar, ¿y tu?.

Darien: si, las vacaciones con toda la familia son muy divertidas y te prometo que lo vas a pasar muy bien. Además te enseñare a hacer surft.

Serena : ¿De verdad! Que bien!.

Kenji: Bien chicos es hora de embarcar.

Gea: Vuestros asientos son estos dos, los nuestros esos de ahí, si necesitan algo ya sabéis donde estamos.

Serena se sentó al lado de la ventana y Darien en el asiento que daba al pasillo.

Darien: Bueno, Serena me tienes que contar que hay entre tu y Seiya Kou.

Serena: Mmm quieres saber sobre el tema. Puso una mirada entre maliciosa y picarona.

Darien: Me ha dicho un pajarito que te pretende.

Serena: Si eso fuera cierto, ¿qué tiene de malo? ¿Y si yo le correspondiese?

Darien (exaltado): PUES TODO! ERES DEMASIADO PEQUEÑA PARA MANTENER UNA RELACION ¡!

Serena (muy enojada): Para tu información ya soy una mujer,¡¡¡¡¡ deja de verme como una niña ! Además yo creo que estas celoso.

Darien (sonrojado por el comentario): no estoy celoso, solo que no quiero que te hagan daño, me preocupo demasiado por ti, Odango.

Serena (mas calmada): Seiya y yo solo somos amigos, dijo sonriéndole. Darien tengo sueño creo que dormiré un rato.

Serena apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, al cabo de un rato se quedo dormida.

Cada día que pasas te ves más hermosa y no te veo como una niña, si en verdad supieras lo que siento por ti, pensaba mientras acariciaba el rostro de la rubia.

XXxXxX

Hola a todas ! Este es el prólogo de mi nueva historia, espero que os haya gustado. Dejen reviews please.

Para las fanáticas de Seiya él esta presente en esta historia.

Próximo capitulo "Las vacaciones" ¿Qué ocurrirá?

Muchos besos.

Sere Chiba


	2. Chapter 2

Darien despertó a Serena diez minutos antes de llegar a su destino.

Tomaron un taxi para llegar a la cabaña que habían alquilado, era la misma que llevaban rentando desde hace dos años. Constaba de tres habitaciones, por lo que Darien y Serena compartían habitación. Su habitación constaba de dos camas separadas por una mesita de noche y un armario que ambos compartían. Ambos matrimonios fueron a hacer la compra mientras ambos jóvenes deshacían el equipaje.

Decidieron cenar en el jardín de la casa, en las mesas del pic-nic. Debido a la pesadumbre del viaje se fueron pronto a dormir.

XxXxXx

DIA 1

Serena se despertó, y vio que Darien aun dormía.

Se levanto y procuro ir con cuidado, ya que la habitación estaba oscura y no quería molestarle. Se detuvo quería ver su aspecto mientras dormía, sentía curiosidad, se acerco lentamente, pero ¡PLOF! Tropezó con algo que estaba cerca del muchacho y cayo encima de el. Darien despertó sobresaltado.

Darien¡¡¡Qué¿¡pero que paso?

Serena estaba colorada, se encontraba encima de el, el la miraba, un tirante de su camisón se había bajado mas de la cuenta dejando visible parte del pecho de la joven, rápidamente desvió su mirada no debía ver eso de ella, pensaba ruborizado.

¿Qué hacías para caer encima MIA?

Pues veras, esto yo, iba, pues decía la rubia muy rojita.

¿Tu ibas a?

Te iba a despertar, para que fuésemos a la playa, es que tengo muchas ganas.

En el salón los padres ya estaban preparando el desayuno, después de desayunar fueron a prepararse para ir a la playa. Serena vistió un pareo y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, Darien llevaba un bañador azul marino y una camisa blanca de tirantes gordos.

Al llegar a la playa los jóvenes colocaron las toallas una al lado de la otra, Darien se puso a buscar una cosa dentro de una mochila.

Sere, ya tengo las gafas de ... Darien se quedo mudo, Sere llevaba un bikini de triángulos azul clarito, que resaltaban sus encantos (N.A: Estaba bastante desarrollada para su edad) la parte de abajo era del mismo color y cubría lo mínimo. Dios mío! Esta preciosa, esta muy pero que muy sexy, de seguro no pasa inadvertida.

¿Por qué te has puesto ese bikini¿No tienes nada mas que te cubra? Dijo Darien bastante molesto.

Pero por que me dices esto.

Eres una niña no deberías usar todavía esa clase de ropa.

NO SOY UNA NIÑA !.

Darien iba a decirle, pero ella se fue directamente al agua, durante la mañana ni se acerco a Darien, a pesar de los intentos de el por su parte, pero es que realmente estaba dolida, acaso nunca la dejaría de ver como una niña, evidentemente no, pero es que así seria imposible que se fijara en ella como algo mas, esto la irritaba demasiado.

Serena se dirigía al chiringuito, cuando un chico mas mayor que ella se acerco.

Chico: Esta diosa tiene un nombre.

Serena¡Qué!

Chico: Dime encanto¿cuál es tu nombre, yo soy Keitaro y la mayoría de las chicas de la playa suspiran por mis huesitos, eres afortunda, que te parece si te invito a tomar algo y luego vamos a dar una vuelta y puedo probar tus deliciosos labios, se ven realmente apetitosos.

Que chico mas engreído, pensaba Serena, -eres muy amable, pero no es necesario, trato de ser amable.

Keitaro¡pero que te pasa, venga no te hagas la estrecha y ven, se que lo estas deseando. Agarro del brazo a Serena.

Darien: creo que te ha dicho que no quiere, así que déjala tranquila.

Keitaro¿y tu porque te metes¿acaso la conoces?

Darien: Claro que la conozco se trata de mi novia y no me gusta que la molesten.

Mientras decía esto tomaba a Serena por la cintura, haciendo que miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estomago, no puedo evitar sonreír.

Keitaro: Esta bien, me iré no porque te tenga miedo, sino que paso de pelearme.

El chico se fue dejando a Serena y Darien solos.

¿Estas bien?

Eh, sisi muchas gracias por ayudarme.

De nada, ves eso te pasa por usar ese bikini.

¡Darien!.

Esta bien, esta bien, que te parece si te invito a un helado y así me perdonas por lo de esta mañana.

Mmmm tentadora idea, pero quiero uno de tres bolas.

Claro la dama decide.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, por la noche después de cenar, Darien y Serena decidieron ir al cine al aire libre a ver "Por Siempre Jamás".

Venga apúrate, Odango, que no llegaremos a la película.

Ya estoy pesado.

Serena se puso una camiseta de tirantes rosa con un dibujo de un ángel en el centro y una mini-falda vaquera.

Dios esta realmente linda, parece que se viste así para sacarme los colores, pero no solo a mí, como la vean los chicos se van a acercar a ella.

Ya estoy lista nos vamos al cine.

EH claro claro.

Durante la película, Sere lloro en tres escenas, y encima no habían llevado pañuelos.

Venga lady llorona, volvamos a casa se hace tarde.

Que poco sensible eres Darien.

Soy sensible, pero no con las películas, ya que son ficción.

Ay ya empiezas.

Miau, miau.

Escuchaste Dare, hay un gatito maullando.

No no oí nada .

Miau,miau, miau.

Si ahora si, viene de ahí.

Los dos se acercaron al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos. Encontrando dos crías de gato, uno era negro y el otro blanco.

OH, quien ha sido capaz de hacer algo así y abandónalas, decía Sere mientras las tomaba.

Algún desalmado, eso seguro.

Quiero quedármelos.

Estoy seguro de que te dejaran.

Eso espero, ten lleva el blanco.

Darien tomo con cuidado al minino.

No nos entretengamos mas, se hace tarde y es hora de volver a casa.

MMM sí.

XxXxXx

Hola, si sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar esta historia, es que no sabia muy bien como enfocarla, se me fueron las ideas y lo cierto es que mis estudios y mi trabajo no me ayudo.

No sé si este capitulo será de vuestro agrado, pero créanme no doy mas de sí, me ha costado mucho hacerlo, creo que le falta algo de chispita. Espero algún mensajitio diciéndome que les pareció.

Muchísimas Gracias por todos sus Reviews, espero no haberlas defraudado.

Aprovecho para animaros a leer "Fighter", esta historia la hacemos mi amiga Shycher y yo, please, leerla.

Siento no poder contestar a sus reviews pero tengo trabajos que hacer.

Agradecimientos

Seren TC.

Lorena.

Asuka Tsukino Kou.

Rukanone.

Mer1.

Shycher.

Riky McDamon.

Didididi.

Sery.

Marisa Makou.

Serenity- Princess.

Tanitalove.

Tatekamine.

Carol- Chan.

Tsunade.

Aracne.

Satorichiva.

Chibi Chibi Tsukino.

Daniela.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena y Darien llegaron a la casa donde les esperaban sus padres, ella estaba algo nerviosa y con algo de miedo de que no le permitieran quedarse con los gatitos.

Antes de entrar a la casa, tomo del brazo al pelinegro el cual llevaba al gatito blanco.

Darien¿ocurre algo?

Serena: Me preguntaba si me ayudaras a convencerlos en el caso de que no me dejen quedarme con ellos.

El solo sonrió, claro, ya veras como estos gatitos se quedan con nosotros, de hecho tengo una idea. Darien abrió la puerta y dejo a ambos cachorros en el suelo de modo que comenzaron a entrar en la casa e iban hacia donde se encontraban los adultos.

Ikuko¿y esos gatitos de donde han salido?

La madre de Darien solo puedo decir lo bonito que eran.

Kenji: Esto es muy extraño, no han podido entran ellos solos en la casa.

Alexander se aclaro la garganta. Sere y Darien entraron en la habitación.

Vereis, bueno es que vereis estaban abandonados y no los podía dejar ahí solitos podrían morir, por favor dejar que nos los quedemos , prometo que los cuidare, pero por favor dejar que me los quede, no quiero que les pase nada, dijo la benjamina con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ikuko: por mi parte no hay problema, pero también deben opinar los Chiba, al fin y al cabo también es su casa.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo Alexander, Sere le puso ojitos.

Sere por favor no me mires así, OH que diablos ¡!! Por mi también esta bien, pero son tu responsabilidad, no lo podía evitar esas miradas por parte de Serena eran su debilidad. Serena corrió a abrazar al padre de Darien y darle un montón de besos.

Darien que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, comento que también se encargaría de ayudar con los animales, por lo que Sere también le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Vamos Darien, acompáñame a darle leche, jamón de york y también agua a los gatitos, mañana me acompañas a comprar todo lo necesario.

Claro, además así evito que te vuelvan a abordar chicos, esto ultimo no lo dijo en alto.

Sere ¿cómo los vas a llamar?

Pues veamos, el negro es hembra así que es gatita y creo que Luna es apropiado, el negro es macho ¿por qué no lo eliges tu?

A mi me gusta Artemis¿qué te parece?

Bonito nombre, pues decidido Luna y Artemis. Oye cuídalos ¿vale? Que voy a la ducha.

Darien tomo a los gatitos después de que terminaron de comer y los coloco encima de una toalla doblada para que estuviesen cómodos y durmiesen con ellos pues sabia que ella iba a querer que durmiesen en la habitación y el no iba a impedirlo, cualquier cosa contar de hacerla feliz.

Al rato Sere entro en la habitación, llevaba puesto una camiseta de tirantes ajustaditas con una luna en el centro, marcando sus bien formados pechos (sin sujetador)

El moreno no pudo evitar mirarla, se veía tan guapa, sexy y tierna¡Dios! Anda que no hay chicas y me tengo que enamorar de mi mejor amiga, pero es que es tan linda, debo dejar de mirarla se puede dar cuenta. Mejor me voy a dar una ducha me vendrá bien.

Esto me voy a la ducha, los gatitos se quedaron dormidos en la toalla.

Cuando Darien volvió, Sere estaba en la cama leyendo un libro

¿Qué lees?

Sexo en Nueva York.

Darien puso cara rara, Sere por favor como lees esas cosas.

Por favor, esta divertido, además no es lo que piensas.

Y con ese nombre que quieres que piense que es de conejitos.

Darien

Dime

¿Tu has besado alguna chica?

Ehhhhhhhhhh¿tu por que quieres saber eso?

Serena agacho la cabeza, es solo curiosidad, yo todavía no he besado a nadie, mis amigas ya lo han hecho y yo quiero saber que se siente.

Darien se acerco y se sentó al borde de la cama, vamos Sere, eres muy joven para besarte con un chico.

¡NO SOY TAN JOVEN! Mis amigas ya lo han hecho, yo soy la única que falta¿ es que nadie me va a besar nunca, tan fea soy?

Vamos Sere, cualquier chico desearía besarte, tendrán miedo de acercarse a ti por si les rechazas, tranquila, dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

Darien

Dime

¿eres virgen?

A Darien alguien casi le da un patatus al oír eso, solo a tino a decir, eso es algo personal Serena y no creo que debas saber la respuesta. Sin decir mas, se metió a la cama y apago la luz. Serena no sabia se el se había enfadado por la pregunta, habían pasando unas cuantas horas y seguía sin poder dormir, dándole vueltas a la cabeza, el siempre le había tenido confianza, por que no le había querido responder a eso, quizás es por que no era virgen, no puedo evitar pensar en como se comportaría con la chica, como actuaría si seria dulce delicado, claro que si al fin y al cabo se trataba de Darien, pero también si se había enfadado con ella ya que se fue muy precipitadamente a la cama y ni la dio las buenas noches.

Se levanto y se acerco a la cama donde el pelinegro dormía, le toco dos veces para despertarle.

MMM, que ¿Serena que pasa¿una pesadilla?

No podía dormir ya que pienso que te has enfado conmigo por lo de antes.

Darien hizo memoria, no de verdad que no, solo que soy reservado con ciertos temas, duerme tranquila.

Esta bien. Siento haberte despertado.

Tranquila ve a dormir.

Los días pasaron y les tocaba regresar a casa, dando por finalizado las vacaciones familiares, en las cuales habian pasado buenos ratos y encontrado dos preciosos gatitos.

_Hi a todas, muchísimas gracias por haber leído el capitulo anterior y haber dejado comentarios, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he andado muy liada, solo espero no decepcionaros con este nuevo capitulo y que sea de vuestro agrado. El próximo capitulo es el cumple de Darien y pasaran cosas muy interesantes entre el y Serena. Un besazo enorme. Con cariño Pili._


End file.
